My Own Family
by Morwyn K
Summary: Luffy rêve de ceux qu'il a perdu... Avant de se souvenir de ceux qui lui restent.


- _Ace ! Sabo ! Attendez-moi ! cria le petit garçon au chapeau de paille qui courait après ses deux frères._

- _Plus vite Luffy ! répliqua le blond qui portait un haut de forme._

- _Tu es lent, comme toujours, ajouta celui avec des taches de rousseurs._

_Les deux ainés rirent un peu en se moquant gentiment du plus petit. Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus._

_« Mh ?... Ils sont trop loin… Je n'arrive pas à les atteindre… » songea Luffy en accélérant. Il vit alors ses grands frères se tourner vers lui, l'air bienveillant._

_« Deviens un grand pirate, Luffy. » lui lança Sabo._

_« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. » fit Ace avec un sourire._

- _Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites, tous les deux ?_

_Il les voyait s'éloigner encore et encore. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à les rejoindre ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et le désespoir lui serra la gorge._

- _Attendez ! hurla-t-il à travers ses larmes. Ne partez pas ! Vous êtes… ma seule famille ! Me laissez pas ! _

_Il trébucha et tendit la main vers ses ainés en criant leurs noms. Ce n'était pas possible… Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi le laissaient-ils seul ?_

- _Aaaace ! Sabooo ! pleura Luffy._

_Ses frères ne se retournèrent pas._

Le jeune homme se redressa en sursaut, couvert de sueur et haletant. Il était assis sur la pelouse du Sunny. Son cauchemar à l'esprit, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait là.

Ils les avaient perdus. Ses deux seuls frères. Ils étaient morts sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire. Sa famille. Disparue. Partie. Envolée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Le souffle court, l'image d'Ace et Sabo qui lui souriaient tout en l'abandonnant lui transperça la poitrine. Il se sentait vide. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé… D'abord Sabo… Et dix ans plus tard, dans ses bras, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour empêcher cela… Ace était mort à son tour…

- Oh, tu t'es réveillé Luffy ? fit une voix à laquelle garçon au chapeau de paille ne fit pas attention.

- Luffy, viens par-là, on a attrapé un énorme poisson !

Le regard du pirate se posa sur une petite peluche à l'air joyeux. Il la fixa un instant sans rien dire, perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

- Luffy ? demanda Chopper en le regardant de ses grands yeux de renne, étonné par son manque de réaction et son expression presque… apeurée ?

_« Tu ne peux pas faire revenir ce que tu as perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste ?! »_

_« … J'ai… toujours… »_

Le chapeau de paille saisit le petit renne par la taille.

_« J'ai toujours… »_

Le garçon serra son nakama dans ses bras en baissant la tête, respirant son odeur par la même occasion. Il sentait la douceur de sa fourrure sur ses paumes et accentua encore son étreinte, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. De leur présence.

Brook fut le premier à relever l'étrange scène.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Luffy, d'un seul coup ? interrogea-t-il tout haut.

- Est-ce qu'il… commença la navigatrice avant de s'interrompre.

Ussop amorça un mouvement pour aller vers Luffy, mais Sanji lui posa la main sur l'épaule en secouant doucement la tête. Le sniper s'arrêta, semblant comprendre le geste du cuisinier.

Zoro regarda sans mot dire son capitaine à l'aide de son unique œil valide.

- Luffy, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Chopper qui était toujours serré contre lui.

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité et se visage se fendit d'un léger sourire. Le capitaine tint le médecin à bon de bras en arborant un sourire éclatant et un soupir de contentement.

- C'est vraiment le mieux de faire un câlin à Chopper quand on a froid. Tu es toujours aussi chaud, Chopper ! déclara Luffy en éclatant de rire.

Un silence consterné accueillit ces paroles. Puis, d'une même voix, l'équipage poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Ah, cet idiot nous encore a inquiétés pour rien ! souffla un Ussop affligé.

- C'est clair, fit Sanji en tirant sur sa cigarette avec un sourire en coin.

- Après tout, Luffy est Luffy ! conclut la navigatrice en échangeant un regard amusé avec Robin.

Le capitaine leur fit un de ces grands sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Chopper riait à ses côtés et les membres de l'équipage se détendirent, soulagés. L'imbécile à quatre cent millions de berrys ne cessait de les faire tourner en bourrique, décidément.

- Je peux être le prochain ? demanda le squelette. J'ai hâte de serrer Chopper dans mes bras ! Yohohohoho !

- Comment peux-tu avoir froid alors que tu n'as pas de peau ? intervint Franky.

Luffy éclata de rire à la phrase du cyborg. D'habitude, c'était toujours le musicien qui se chargeait de faire ce genre de blague.

- D'un côté Luffy, il fait un peu chaud aujourd'hui… fit la rousse.

Mais le brun aperçut soudain la bête qu'avaient réussi à pêcher ses nakamas.

- WOW ! s'écria-t-il. Quel énorme poisson ! Mangeons-le, mangeons-le !

- Tu m'écoutes oui ?! le sermonna Nami en le frappant sur le sommet du crâne.

Le capitaine prit un air faussement fautif tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire lumineux. Il espérait juste que son médecin ne l'avait pas senti trembler lorsqu'il l'avait étreint.

_« Je les ai toujours._

_Ma propre famille. »_

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà, ceci était mon premier one-shot sur One Piece. Je l'ai écris à partir d'une image de ~Bekacca, sur deviantart. L'idée lui revient donc ! :) _

_Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelques reviews ?_


End file.
